


out of her league

by chi_nami



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Useless Lesbians, chisahina, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chi_nami/pseuds/chi_nami
Summary: hina and chisato are on a walk, but hina has something on her mind
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	out of her league

**Author's Note:**

> hey second fic on here, swag. anyways i was maybe sorta inspired after reading a friend's chisahina fic. she's the chisato to my hina :)

Watching the crimson toned leaves fall was always something Hina had enjoyed. Nature could be such a pretty thing, sometimes. Certainly not as pretty as a certain bandmate of hers, Chisato Shirasagi. 

The two of them had been taking a walk together. To relieve stress, as Hina herself had suggested. They walked in silence for a while, the only sound around them being the occasional crunch of a leaf being stepped on. It had been a comforting silence, yet Hina had gotten bored of it. She glanced over at the blonde beside her, who had looked deep in thought. Her pale yellow hair and the rather drab shade of her dress stood out against the vivid red and oranges of the leaves beside them. It was an amazing sight, like something out of a photograph or a painting. Though, Chisato was always an amazing sight. 

Apparently, her bandmate noticed Hina’s adoring stare. “Ah, Hina-Chan? Is there something wrong?” She had questioned in a light, caring tone that Hina took note of. Instead of continuing to stare at her (like she definitely wanted to), she answered. “You are so out of my league.” She stated bluntly. Oops. A simple “I’m fine,” would have sufficed. But she wasn’t simple. She only spoke the truth anyways. Yet, her cheeks burned slightly in embarrassment. Not that it was noticeable, both of their cheeks were rosy due to the cold.

With a small tilt of the head and a little smile, Chisato cleared her throat. “What do you mean-?” Wasn’t it obvious? Hina was okay herself, but Chisato was something else entirely. An almost ethereal presence. She parted her lips to let out a sigh, her breath visible in the cold air. She stopped in her tracks on the sidewalk, and Chisato did as well. “Well, you’re really cool, Chisato-Chan. You’re the most boppin’ girl I’ve met. It’s alright if you don’t like me back.” 

Suddenly, it had become a confession. Not that she minded, she had wanted to tell Chisato for a while now. This surely is a good time for it. She watched as the bassist froze slightly, her cheeks beginning to redden even more. Or maybe it had just gotten colder. She adorned a small smile, a rather cute one too. Chisato didn’t look mad, that’s good. So she could continue.”You’re incredibly talented, as you know. And you’re really pretty, gorgeous even. I really enjoy being with you, and I can only hope you feel the same. But if not, that’s alright. I just really like you, Chisato-Chan.” 

Hina finished with a smile to match Chisato’s. It hadn’t faded, it even grew more. She was practically grinning. That’s a good thing. “Of course I feel the same, dork,” she had finally said, causing Hina to grin as well. She reached her hand out, and Chisato happily took it. They continued to walk in the same comforting silence as before. But now, their hands were intertwined and the gap between them had almost disappeared completely. This definitely was a good stress reliever, for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> lol gay


End file.
